The present invention relates to autonomic computing or the like, and more particularly to a method and system to manage scope and distribution of knowledge in an autonomic computing system.
Autonomic computing technology is based on creating system components referred to as autonomic managers that can perform actions that make systems more self-managing. An autonomic manager may perform a closed autonomic computing loop, such as a monitor-analyze-plan-execute (MAPE) loop or the like. Accordingly, the autonomic computing loop may involve the operations of monitoring a manageable entity, analyzing any data or information received, planning any actions as a result of the analysis and executing the actions. An autonomic manager's ability to govern and modify its behavior and carry out the autonomic computing loop may depend upon the autonomic manager's know-how or knowledge, that is, what the autonomic manager knows how to do and how this know-how or knowledge may be extended during development, initialization and steady-state operation of the autonomic manager.